How we Win
by miakasango
Summary: This is a slightly different side of the Pokemon universe centered around a trio of travelers. Join them as they go through some of the strangest portions of the Pokemon Universe, and as they fight for their dreams, bonds, and lives.
1. Character Bios

**This is just the character's bios. Next chapter will include a real... storyline. Bios will most definitely change throughout the story. **

* * *

Name: Lee Stark

Age: 13

Home Region: Sinnoh

Background: Lee Stark is the son of Micheal and Amy Stark. Both, of which, are scientists specializing in the changes in both space and time. That is why the lovely couple moved and started their family in Alamos Town, home to the Space-Time Tower. At first, Lee didn't care for Pokemon battles or anything having to do with the creatures, but one day his parents made a request: Get a worthy team of Pokemon and become stronger. Not seeing the point, Lee was inclined to refuse. But something changed his mind at the last minute, and on his 13th birthday, Lee started his journey.

Appearance: Long, wild red hair normally held in a messy braid at the back of his hair. He has sky blue eyes and sun kissed skin. Lee normally wears baggy, denim shorts and a tight black muscle shirt with black bandage-like, fingerless gloves. The shirt is tucked into his shorts. Lee wears black and white, steel toe combat boots.

Personality: Lee is remarkably serious and hardly ever jokes. He always makes harsh (yet normally true) comments, and smirks rather than smiles. Lee is a very serious trainer. He doesn't take battles against anyone lightly, and thinks that his Pokemon should be ready for anything. That is why he trains his Pokemon really hard.

Final Team: Lucario, Loppuny, Floatzel, Ampharos, Arcanine, and Roserade

Starter: Growlithe

Dream: To defeat the strongest there is: Pokemon, Trainer, and Champion.

* * *

Name: Ryo Yen

Age: 12

Home Region: Hoenn

Background: Ryo's mother was a well known Pokemon Coordinator. She used to take the young Ryo to all of her Contests. Young Ryo would always enjoy the shows. Not because of the beauty of the moves, but because of the awesome fights each would have and the Pokemon would pull through for their trainer. And that is why Ryo decided to become a Pokemon Master.

Appearance: He has short, spiky black hair. Ryo wears blue jeans with a white shirt that has a Pokeball on the front. He also wears white tennis shoes and a jacket like Ash Ketchum's from season 1 (only green).

Personality: Ryo is very energetic and hyperactive. He tends to look on the bright side of every situation, which can make Lee very angry.

Final Team: Sceptile, Raichu, Blastoise, Espeon, Magmortar, and Dragonite.

Starter: Treecko and Pichu

Dream: To become the world's greatest Pokemon Master.

* * *

Name: Joey McKnight

Age: 12

Home Region: Kanto

Background: Lived in the Kanto region all his life. Joey doesn't know his parents, who died shortly after his birth, so he lived with his Aunt and Uncle in Mossgreen Village. Then the relatives decided to send Joey over to the Sinnoh region to meet his distant grandparents in Sandalstraw Town. That is when he decided to start his journey to achieve is his dream.

Appearance: Joey has golden blond hair that spikes out and sea green eyes. He is tall for his age. Joey wears jean overalls that are never snapped. He wears a white blouse made of silk. He normally wears old tennis shoes. He wears green goggles on his forehead.

Personality: Joey is surprisingly wise and perverted. He is completely head over heels in love with almost any attractive woman he meets. Joey likes to draw pictures of wildlife, and take pictures of scenery accented by lovely hues.

Final Team: Leafeon, Smeargle, Swellow, Meganium, Marill, and Gardevoir

Starter: Ralts

Dream: To draw the greatest art and take the greatest picture the world has ever seen.

* * *

Name: Gray William

Age: 14

Home region: Kanto

Background: Gray William was born into a rich family. One day, while on an errand in the Sinnoh Region, his father was killed at the hands of the evil syndicate known as Team Galatic. Due to that, his mother decided to make young Gray a strong person and an even stronger trainer. She taught him how the world works, and how the human mind is. Thus, Gray became an understanding person who is very easy to talk to. While in the Kanto region, Gray befriended two Evees who became Umbreon and Espeon on his way to conquering Kanto.

Appearance: Gray has black hair that covers his eyes and tanned skin. He has grayish eyes. Gray wears a red and white collared shirt with the collar popped up for style, a tight black undershirt, khahki pants, and a black and red pair of running shoes.

Personality: Very laid back and understanding. Like Joey, Gray has a thing for the ladies and (apparently) they like him back at most times. He is smart and serious during most battles, or when pushed to the edge of defeat.

Final Team: Espeon, Umbreon, Dragonite, Typholosion, Ditto, and Gyardos.

Starter (when met by the main trio): Espeon and Umbreon

Dream: To become a Pokemon Master


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome my friends to my latest story! I know that I haven't updated my others in a while, but you must understand: writer's block is a bastard! But anyway, this chapter is just a random day in Lee, Ryo, and Joey's life on their journey to achieving their dreams. I hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. **

* * *

Joey sat atop the nearby tree, an expensive camera was glued to his eye. Two pencils were planted onto his ears while a sandwich hung from his lips. Before Joey sat a lovely Illumise, happily posing for the aspiring artist. Every so often she would do a little spin and sniff a fragrant flower. It was rare for Illumise to be out during the daytime, but for Joey it was a pleasant surprise.

"Hey Joey, what are you doing up there?" Called one of Joey's companions, Ryo.

Joey did not stop his snapshots for the younger boy, instead he increased the pace. "I'm taking pictures of a daytime Illumise. It's rare for them to come out during the day like this."

In the short time Ryo had travel with Joey, he knew that his friend had an odd fascination for photography and art, and that getting him to do anything else would be almost as hard as taking a the skullcap from a Marowak. Ryo nodded in understanding, but continued with his hopes of getting his friend's help. "Do you want to battle me, Joey? I need to train my Pichu!" Ryo shouted up.

"Sorry man, I'm too busy." Joey stated.

Ryo just shrugged and walked off towards their campsite. Instead of doing the impossible, Ryo turned his sights toward something more… attainable: Lee.

* * *

Lee was sitting beside a river, legs crossed, arms folded, and a tight scowl planted on his face. Beside him sat his Growlithe, equally as solemn as his trainer.

Then, like the crack of a whip, Lee and Growlithe jumped into the river and began to swim against the current. The fire type, Growlithe, doggy paddled relatively hard before sinking under the water. A small squeak escaped its lips before fully sinking.

Lee just sighed before diving under the heavy current and retrieving his partner. He roughly threw the Pokemon on the shore and began poking its stomach as water came out. Lee poked twice before leaving the Pokemon to continue its struggle for life. He did not notice the younger boy, who witnessed the entire scene, run towards him.

"What the hell are you doing, Lee?!" Ryo shouted as he rushed forward and began pumping Growlithe's small belly. When Growlithe came to, he gave a low growl at Ryo and jumped into Lee's waiting arms.

Before Ryo could remark about how dumb Lee had been and how odd Growlithe was behaving **(I mean, what Pokemon goes back to his owner after being nearly drowned by said owner)**, Lee delivered a hard punch to the younger boy's stomach. "What was that for?" Ryo drew out.

"That was a training exercise, bastard. Next time, don't interrupt or I _will_ kill you." Lee stated.

Ryo just rolled his eyes before dusting off his clothes and standing. "That is a load of bull and you know it." Ryo was about to walk off and leave the insane duo to their own functions until he remembered why he came there in the first place. "Oh wait, Lee. I almost forgot why I came here."

Lee was gently rubbing his Growlithe's wet fur. "And what _did you come here for, exactly?" _

"I want to-"

"No."

"But you didn't even hear what I had to say!" Ryo pouted.

Lee placed his Growlithe on his shoulder. "You were going to ask for a Pokemon battle, right?"

Ryo flinched. "Well… yeah. But only because I need to train my Pichu! He isn't as strong as your Growlithe or Joey's Raltz! I need it to become stronger so that Pichu and I won't be a **hindrance** to the team."

"Seems like someone expanded his vocabulary." Lee said under his breath. "Look Ryo, even if I did battle you, what good would it do me? It's not like I can't simply train Growlithe on my own."

Ryo thought for a moment. "True, but you don't have the one thing you need: electricity."

"Electricity?"

"Yeah, electricity! Since Growlithe is already soaking wet, this is the only time when electricity will deal the most damage! That way we can up Growlithe's electricity resistance! It will be a pretty harsh training regimen, but it will get the job done. Plus, my Pichu will get some spar time!" Ryo grinned at his own brilliance.

Lee was silent for a while before his Growlithe gave an encouraging nod. Lee affectionately patted him partner's head. "You make a good point, Ryo." Lee said. "Alright fine. I will battle you, but only for Growlithe's own growth."

* * *

Ryo pumped his fist in the air. "Alright!" He then ran on the opposite side opposite Lee. He pulled out his Pokeball. "You ready for this, Lee?"

"Anytime!" Lee said. "I choose you, Growlithe!" Growlithe jumped from his master's shoulder and onto the battle field with a soft thump.

"It's your time, Pichu!" Ryo threw his Pokeball and out came a Pichu with a cute cowlick for hair.

The battle started. "Growlithe, use Fire Fang!" Growlithe began his charge against Pichu, mouth stretched open to display a mouthful of fire.

"Pichu, dodge!" Just before the canine's attack made contact, Pichu slid out of the way. "Now use Thudershock!" As Pichu came to a stop, and immediately a slurry of electricity came from the small Pokemon.

"Growlithe, stand your ground and endure!" Growlithe barked in acknowledgement. The Thundershock connected and Growlithe gave out a low growl, eyes narrowed and turned feral. "Your sorry attack won't hurt even a wet Growlithe! Now Growlithe, use Ember!"

Growlithe broke free from the electric field and barked loud before opening his jaws and blowing ember at Pichu, effectively hitting its target.

"Wow, Lee! Your Growlithe is stronger than I thought. But that doesn't matter because we won't quit!" Ryo shouted. "Pichu, use Thudershock once more!" Pichu complied by shooting the Thundershock at Growlithe.

"Growlithe, use ember again!" The fire met electricity and produced a small explosion in the battlefield. A cloud of dust sat on the field.

"I can't see a thing." Ryo stated. Pichu was equally mystified.

"Now Growlithe, use Fire Fang!" Growlithe emerged from the smoke and heavily charged at Pichu, taking the poor guy by surprise, and biting it with unimaginable heat. Pichu was knocked out.

* * *

"Aw man, we lost." Ryo whined as he returned his Pichu to its Pokeball. He then walked over to Lee and Growlithe.

"Return Growlithe." Growlithe returned to its master's Pokeball. "That was a good match, Ryo. Next time you should pit your Treecko against my Growlithe."

"No way!" Ryo said. "Your Growlithe would have the type advantage. I don't need a second loss."

Lee shook his head. "You shouldn't let something like that deter you from a battle. My old man used to say that types have nothing to do with the outcome of a battle. It is the determination of you and your Pokemon that decides the battle. Take our last battle for example. You clearly had the advantage since my Growlithe was wet, but I still won."

Ryo nodded knowingly. And this, my friends, is how the bond between Lee and Ryo grew.

* * *

**Well? How was the first chapter? Please review! I know that this chapter was really short and probably pointless, but don't worry. The heat will come, and the pace will pick up! Trust me. The next chapter will feature a town, and you will probably get a feel for the region they are in and each character's background. Until next time! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! This is the second chapter in the "How we Win" story. I know these chapters are kind of short, but again: I am building up to some really long chapters shortly. Kind of trying to make some cute little, fun chapters right now. Excuses Excuses. I know. Let's just get into the story. Please enjoy. **

* * *

It was a new day and the trio of friends were, as usual, doing their own thing. Joey and Lee were having a heated discussion about future Pokemon when they heard a loud and overbearing voice calling them.

"Hey guys, check out some of the pictures I took!" Joey ran towards his friends with a handful of photos and a slightly tired Ralts chasing after him.

"So that's where he went for the last few hours." Ryo said under his breath. Lee just sighed.

Joey made it to his friends. He immediately shoved a portion of his photos in each of their hands. "Check these out, guys!" Joey exclaimed. "The ones you have, Ryo, are of my Ralts using her Magical Leaf in a flower field nearby. And you, Lee, have the pictures of some hot trainers I saw battling up the road. Pretty sexy, if I do say so myself."

Lee nearly choked as he stared at a picture of a female trainer's picture taken from beneath her skirt. How Joey got this angle was beyond him. Ryo just stared in amazement at the pictures in his hands.

"Wow Joey, these are amazing!" Ryo exclaimed.

"I know, right? It took me like a million shots, but I finally got the right ones!" Joey gushed.

"It looks like that was time well spent, my friend!" Ryo smiled as he looked through his pictures. "I love how the leaves look so green and sharp when Ralts manipulated them. She makes them look like they are being reinforced with something… magical."

"That's the same thing I was thinking!" Joey smiled even wider.

"Good job, Ralts!" Ryo said down to the Pokemon, who blushed. "You really are a great model." At this, Ralts blushed even harder.

"_Am I traveling with women, or men?" _Lee thought as he stared at his friends. He then shrugged and gave Joey back him pictures. "They are pretty good man."

"Thanks. I was thinking about heading to Floaroma Town to take some more pictures of flowers and stuff with Ralts. What do you guys think about heading over there first?"

"What's there for us, exactly?" Lee asked.

"Well, they have a lot of beautiful women who are as gorgeous as roses and as sharp as their thorns." Joey began. "They also have a Contest Hall where we can compete and earn ribbons for our Pokemon."

"Sounds girly." Lee stated.

"Sounds fun!" Ryo smiled. "Count me in!"

"Well you can definitely count me _out!" Lee said. _"I don't participate in girl events."

"Fine then. You can just watch Ryo and I enter and win, right Ryo?" Joey smirked.

"Right!"

_"_You guys do know that only one person can win a Contest, right?"

There was an awkward silence. "I don't want to play anymore." Ryo whispered.

"Don't be a baby, Ryo!" Joey shouted. "You are going to enter that Contest to win. No matter who or what, nothing will stop you from coming out on top!"

"Well what about you? What are you going to do?" Ryo asked.

"I, my good friend, am going to be sitting on the sidelines with the beautiful announcer, taking pictures." Joey said.

"You have got to be kidding me." Lee sighed.

"And you, Lee!" Joey turned on Lee, making him slightly jump back in shock. "Are going to join him!"

"Why me?!"

"Because I need as many good snapshots as I can get of good Pokemon and their dazzling beauty!" Joey shot back.

"Count. Me. Out." Lee said as he turned his back to Joey and Ryo. Joey mimicked his actions and turned away as well.

"Aw come on, Lee. It will be fun." Ryo said, trying to mend his friends and their argument.

"I don't do girly." Lee said. If there was one thing Lee knew was that he was WAY too manly for certain activities. His pride would not allow him to lower himself and do certain things.

Joey sighed. "Well don't worry about him, Ryo. Let's just head to Floaroma Town and enter the Contest. I will just shoot pictures of you and your Pokemon."

"And I will be training Growlithe outside of town." Lee said.

"Fine." Joey said.

"Fine." Lee said.

"Fine." Ryo said.

* * *

**Well? How was it? I hope you liked this story so far. Again, it can only get better. Please stick around and review. Thank you. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola! What's up guys? This is the third chaper to "How we Win." I hope you all like this. I know that this chapter is short, but good news: the next chapter is going to be much longer than the last few. Hopefully it will stay that way. Well, I hope you all enjoy and stick around. **

* * *

Miles outside of Floaroma Town, on Route 205, there was a large, armored van speeding well past the designated speed limit. Dozens of police cars and helicopters were chasing the vehicle down, following its every move. Then, like the crack of a whip, the van took a hard left and barreled down a steep slope, into a thick forest. All police cars paused on the cliff as the helicopters continued their pursuit. The van began making even harder turns as it raced towards three unsuspecting travelers.

* * *

"Okay guys, who would you rather spend a day with Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny?" Joey asked.

"You know, I once had a conversation with Nurse Joy, and she was surprisingly dense." Lee said. "You would assume that because she is a doctor that she would indulge me in a logical conversation, but no. All she wanted to do was talk about was her Chansey."

"Well see, the problem is that you mistook her for a _doctor. _What nurse do you know that can actually hold a scientific conversation?" Joey asked. Lee nodded in agreement.

"I would like to spend a day with Nurse Joy." Ryo put in. "She is really nice and pretty. Besides, Officer Jenny is really bossy."

Lee and Joey nodded. "All in all, Nurse Joy would probably be better at entertaining."

"I have one!" Ryo said. "Where would you rather travel to: Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Johto, or Unova?"

"I am not going back to Unova! I'm never going back there!" Lee shouted, causing his friends to give him a look.

"What the hell, man?" Joey asked.

Lee just shuddered. "I would rather go to the Kanto region and listen to some of Professor Oak's horrible poems than go to _that region." _

"Okay…" Ryo said. "Well, I want to go to the Hoenn region and visit Togepi Paradise so that I can claim the forest by being pure of heart, and then selling all Togepi to the highest bidder." Ryo finished.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?!" Joey exclaimed.

"Well what is your choice, smart ass?" Lee asked.

Joey thought for a second. "I would go to Johto and visit Ecruteak City. They have some of the best scenery I have ever seen. The last time I went I didn't have a passion for the arts, but now I have the chance to take some amazing pictures!" Joey gushed.

"Sounds like a lady's dream." Lee said under his breath.

"Dude, this is the third time I've heard you talk about girls, and compare us to them. What is your problem?" Joey asked.

"I don't have a problem."

"Yes you do."

"No… I do not."

"Lee."

"Joey."

There was a tense silence between the two friends, as Ryo glanced back and forth. "Ok guys! New topic! Which evil organization would you rather stop?"

Joey immediately turned around. "Oh, I know which one I want to stop: Team…!"

Before Joey could finish his sentence, a van zoomed past the trio and rammed into a nearby tree, stopping completely.

"Whoa!"

* * *

Inside of the van, two male figures dressed in silver and gray suits lay dead at the front of the truck. Blood oozed from their heads and they lay motionless. Their bodies were littered with glass from the windshield and side windows.

From the back of the armored vehicle, the trunk slowly began opening. Black fumes crept from its hiding place as the gap in the van grew. Slowly, a shape was being made.

The trio of friends stared in shock as each slowly began to back away from the murder scene. "W-What the hell is going on. ?" Joey cautiously asked.

When the van opened fully, a loud, booming voice shouted across the area. Every living being in range heard the voice as it made an inaudible cry. All of the boys covered their ears as the being cried louder and longer.

"RAAAAAAAAWR!"

The helicopters, unbeknownst to the young travelers, heard he cry as well. Each turned towards the voice.

* * *

**Ok. I hope this chapter was good enough for you guys. And this next chapter, as I have already begun writing it, will definitely be longer than the last few chapters. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter thus far. It will definitely be getting better. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Welcome once again to the amazing tale. In this chapter, I kind of felt good about what went on. I won't spoil, but I must say that this chapter is definitely longer than the previous ones. I hope many of you enjoy this chapter as much as I did. This is where the characters begin to develope into different forms of themselves. Some more serious. **

* * *

The cry died down to low growling as the being stepped to the outside of the van. Joey hurriedly hid behind Ryo, who took shelter at the back of Lee. "What are you guys doing?!" Lee growled out.

None of the boys answered as they gratefully hid themselves. Lee didn't pretend to care, for he had more important things to worry about, like his life. So, Lee threw out his Pokeball, and out came Growlithe. Immediately, the Pokemon narrowed its eyes at the ominous figure before its master.

"Grrr…" Growlithe growled.

Ryo, having gained some courage, shook Lee's arm frantically. "Don't, Lee!" He shouted to the older boy. "We shouldn't attack! We don't know what we are dealing with!"

Lee shook off Ryo. "I don't care what that _thing _is! I want it gone!" Lee shouted. "Growlithe, use Ember!"

Growlithe wasted no time shooting his Ember. It sailed towards its target only to be caught in some form of invisible bubble. The figure lifted one limb and flicked it back towards Growlithe, hitting the Pokemon. "Again!" Growlithe shot another blast, and again it was caught and sent back to the attacker.

"Tch!" Lee spat. "Fine then! Growlithe, use Fire Fang!"

Before Growlithe could make another attack on the figure, its foe shot a blast of some sort and sent Growlithe into he ground. Ever so slightly, pressure was added to the Pokemon's body, slowly crushing it.

"Growlithe!" Lee shouted, now frantic for his partner's wellbeing. Joey and Ryo stared in shock as the Pokemon was struggling for life. Then, just before completely breaking any bones in Growlithe's now unconscious body, the figure forced the Pokemon back into Lee. Both trainer and Pokemon were sent sailing into a nearby tree. Both sat limp.

"What the hell?" Joey said.

"RAWR!" This time, the being gave a small shout as he leapt from the open van and landed directly in front of the two remaining trainers, knocking them both to the ground.

Having gotten closer, each boy got a better look at the foreign creature. It was some form of robotic Pokemon. It had long, metallic arms and legs. Its head was covered in a helmet of some kind. A small visor covered the seeing portion of its head. A long, armored tale sat at its backside.

The "Pokemon" turned its head towards Joey and swatted the boy into the ground. A small crunch was heard from Joey as he rolled on the ground in agony, clutching his left arm.

"Joey!" Ryo shouted to his friend. No other words escaped the young boy's mouth. The attacker was now in front of Ryo, taking him by some invisible bonds, and lifting him off the ground. Ryo was slowly choking.

* * *

Ryo did not hear the footsteps approaching the area. He did not hear or see the masked figures shout to one another for specific Pokemon to enter the area and apprehend the metallic Pokemon. Ryo did not hear the voices calling for his friends and himself to be taken away from the area and into custody immediately.

All Ryo heard was the unimaginable shouting from his attacker. All Ryo felt was his body going limp and hitting the ground. All Ryo saw was darkness creeping into his sight and slowly clouding every thing: his sight, body, and mind.

* * *

Officer Jenny had been on the Floaroma Police Force since she had graduated from the Police Academy years ago, and not once had she done her job poorly. Take today for example. Today was the day Officer Jenny had uncovered one of Team Galatic's most prominent strongholds just outside of Floaroma Town. It was a momentous day. Officer Jenny led the charge into the stronghold, apprehending almost all Galatic members on site. The only ones to escape were a duo of men. They left in some sort of armored vehicle, driving at a break neck speed. Leaving the original site to lead a chase after the men, Officer Jenny was thrilled. But all too soon, the day turned sour.

Well after the chase had begun, Team Galatic's vehicle had been uncovered deep inside of a thick forest area of Route 205. There, the team of officers found two dead Galatic members that had operated the vehicle. It immediately appeared as they had run into the tree before the vehicle. The back of the van was opened without much resistance, however. This raised the question of which team member opened the van before his untimely death.

The whole job seemed a little dirty to Officer Jenny. She felt dirty just looking at the crime scene, but something in the back of her head told her that there was a lot more to this than meets the eye. The question was: what was missing from the picture?

* * *

Ryo opened his eyes. He saw nothing but darkness and felt nothing but pain shooting through his neck area. He tried to speak, but only a harsh and strained form of his voice came out. It hurt like hell to speak.

"So you're finally awake." Ryo turned to see Lee. Lee had white bandages stained with a little blood tied on his head. He was shirtless, so Ryo could see his torso also bandaged. A few small scratches littered his body, but besides that, there was no remarkably noticeable damage.

Ryo tried to speak again. Nothing good came out.

"Don't try to talk, Ryo." This time it was Joey speaking. "The lady that treated us said that your voice will be strained for the next week."

Joey was a little less hurt. The only thing noticeable about him was his left arm, which was wrapped tight in a cast.

Ryo touched his neck, and sighed as he felt the wraps around his neck.

"Okay. Now that we are all awake and seemingly conscious, we can answer some questions." Lee was always the type to take command in a situation like this. "Where are we and what happened after I was unconscious."

"It would seem that we are inside of some metallic cell." Joey said as he knocked on one of the cold walls. They boys sat in a square, metal room. Holding the boys in was an electric current set like bars. "And we are locked in."

"Do you think your Ralts has enough Psychic control to bend the electricity and create an opening?" Lee asked.

Joey stood and reached for one of his Pokeballs. He felt none. "They took my Pokeballs."

"What about you, Ryo?" Lee said as he too came up empty handed. "Maybe Pichu can over charge them."

Ryo, too, was empty.

"Well, it seems that we are screwed." Lee concluded.

"Maybe not." Joey observed. He saw that at the far right of the ceiling was a ventilation shaft, large enough for them each to fit through. "Look over there!"

Ryo saw the vent and beamed, but before he could move, Lee held the boy back. Ryo glared at him, as if to say, "What the hell, man?"

"Shh!" Lee said as he pointed to a camera outside of their cell. All of the boys had failed to see the camera beyond the electrical current. "That camera moves from left to right slowly, but I bet that it can't hear a word we are saying."

"What makes you think that?" Joey asked.

"Let's just say: I've been around a few times." Lee said. "Now if we time ourselves just right, and move fast enough, all three of us can make it into that vent without being noticed until it's too late."

"This plan sounds stupid." Ryo wanted to say.

"We have nothing to lose." Joey agreed.

"But our LIVES!" Ryo shouted in his head.

"Okay, so the first one of us to go in is going to be Ryo, since he is lighter to lift." Some part of Ryo wanted to take offense to that statement, but he knew it was true. He was the youngest out of the three. "If we hurry, we can lift Ryo up, and then he can help you in, Joey. After that, I will jump up, and you guys can help me out."

"Ok." Joey and Ryo nodded in agreement.

* * *

Mars stood inside of the surveillance room, quietly fuming. She had been at Floaroma Town when Officer Jenny and her team had busted into Team Galatic's lab and immediately began arresting all of her personnel. Mars was one of the first to have fled the facility, not wanting to take the chance of being caught. I mean, no Commander of Team Galatic has ever been caught by the police, and there was no way in hell she would be the first.

At any rate, as a punishment for the operation going south, Cyrus appointed Mars to survey "his" captives. Some part of Mars scoffed at Cyrus. He was not the one to apprehend the three young boys. It was under her order that each boy should be taken into custody.

Speaking of boys, Mars could not believe their luck. To survive from an attack by a rampaging "Meca-Pokemon," one of Team Galatic's latest ideas, was beyond amazing. And what amazed her even more was that each trainer escaped with such minor injuries. Mars made a mental note to inform one of the prime scientists to increase the savageness of the "Meca-Pokemon."

Mars turned to the surveillance camera monitoring the three, lucky trainers' cell. Dead silence filled the room. The cell was empty. Like the planet, Mars turned scarlet red in rage before hitting a large, green button on the keyboard before her. It was a speaker key.

She leaned into a nearby microphone and shouted, "The Prisoners have escaped from their cell! Find them at once!"

* * *

Each boy stiffened as they heard the loud, feminine screeching from the intercom. "We have to hurry." Lee said as he crawled behind Joey and Ryo. "It is only a matter of time before we are found out."

"One problem, Lee." Joey said as he looked over Ryo's shoulder. "Which way do we go? There is a split in the shafts."

"Ha ha. Joey said shaft." Ryo laughed in his head.

"Ok. So how many ways can we go?" Lee asked.

"There are four, including this way." Joey said.

"Ok. Ryo go left, Joey right, and I will go up the middle." Lee instructed. Each boy turned into their respective shaft.

"But, we will split up." Ryo wanted to say. He didn't feel comfortable leaving his friends to fend for themselves, especially in a place where each of them was named a "prisoner."

Joey saw the doubt in Ryo's eyes as he stared at his friends. "Don't worry about us, Ryo. We will make it. I'm sure of it." Joey smiled.

"Here is the deal: no matter what happens, we have to escape from here and get to the nearest town. So don't stress yourself over the rest of us until you have found help." Lee stated. "Find your Pokemon and get he hell out of here. Do you understand?"

Ryo and Joey nodded. "Good, now split up and don't worry yourselves. We will meet again. I promise."

With that, the friends left one another, with the hopes of meeting again.

* * *

**Well? Better, right? I completely loved this chapter. I hope you all did as well. What did you think about Lee taking command and Ryo temporarily losing his voice? More surprises await in the next chapter of this story as the trio tries to escape. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Yo. Late. I know. I hope you all enjoy what this chapter brings. ;-)**

* * *

(With Lee)

Thousands of thoughts were going through Lee's head, such as: Where was he? How long had he been there? What happened after he was knocked out, and who were the people that locked him and his friends up? All were very important questions, but to the young trainer the most important was: Where was his partner?

Millions of images of Lee and Growlithe began to flood the teen's mind. His eyes, for some alien reason, began to mist. "Now is not the time to start crying like a baby, Lee. Now is the time to get even." Lee thought as he took the next left. He winced as soon as he made the turn. This wouldn't be the first time his wounds had begun to ache.

"The next time I see that damn _thing, _I am going to pay it back ten fold!" Lee grumbled under his breath. Again, he turned his body. This time to the right, causing more pain. Now he was at the mercy of the metallic container. There was no way to move but forward. And this time, there was some light at the end of the tunnel.

Lee immediately began to crawl faster as hope surged through his being. He ignored the pain, moving even faster with every "would-be" grunt. When Lee finally made it to the end of the shaft, he heard cackling.

* * *

Charon was a smart man. He did not want much in this world, finding pure enjoyment in the form of studies and research. He was also a very withdrawn man, barely one for conversation. Instead, all forms of conversation held with Charon were between him, his laptop, and the tested upon. His world virtually revolved around research. Much like his commander, Charon threw away most of his emotions long ago. Instead, he opted for bliss and enjoyment in the form of torture and achievement through hours of work.

So when Charon began to laugh uncontrollably, it wasn't because someone had told a joke. Far from it, in fact. It was because he had finally achieved something he had spent time on, the "studying" of his latest test subject.

* * *

"Growlithe!" Lee wanted to cry out.

Inside of the room with the mad scientist, Growlithe was lying on an operating table. Lee saw the blood soaked rags scattered across the floor and the many pieces of broken glass. Lee silently wondered how long his friend had been lying there, unconscious.

"I seem to have completed my work, my dear friend." The scientist said with a mad smirk. "Now let us test out my genius." The man smiled again, wickedly.

But before the man could even lift a finger, Lee had jumped out of the shaft he had hidden in. As soon as Lee landed, he dove for the operating table and snagged Growlithe into his arms. Then he barreled back. The scientist was startled, to say the least.

"W-Who are you, boy?" Charon asked.

"I don't think that matters right now, you old goat!" Lee growled. "You hurt my friend, and now I think it is time that you pay!"

At first, Charon was concerned for his own well being. But then he remembered the announcement Mars had made earlier, the one about the three escaped prisoners. Thinking quickly, Charon began to make his way backwards to a nearby wall. There, Charon knew, was a small speaker button that sent anything he said straight to the upper level, AKA Commander Cyrus's open lab. Any number of Galactic Grunts should be in that room, along with Cyrus. All he had to do was think fast and act smoothly. "Ah! You must be one of our esteemed guests."

Lee noticed the man's movements as he slowly backed away. He though it was out of fear for his life. "You're damn right." Lee said, clutching Growlithe tighter.

"You have such a foul mouth for someone so young." He took another step back. Lee took one step further.

"What did you do to him?"

"To whom?"

"Growlithe!" Lee shouted.

Charon looked to his "old" test subject. Nothing toyed on his face, like a sign of recognition or care. "I did what was instructed of me." His hand slowly inched towards the button situated behind his back. A little closer…

"And what was instructed of you?" Lee asked the small man. He then took another two steps closer, now staring Charon directly in his face.

Click! Charon touched the button and now everything said in that room from here on out would be displayed to anyone in Cyrus's lab. "I was told to operate on your injured friends, young one." Charon smirked on the inside. **Charon- 1 Idiot Child- 0.** "You should be thanking me."

Lee was inclined to punch the man. "Don't lie, you bastard. I heard you boasting about the work you did on Growlithe!"

"Let me explain, my dear boy." Charon said as he side stepped Lee. Now all he had to do was block the boy's exit and everything would be golden. "Can a lover of science not love when something goes right?"

"Not when a dastardly, bastard like you is involved!" Charon didn't know what happened, but all of a sudden he was sprawled on the cold floor.

* * *

"What the…!" Charon shouted, startled.

Before he could get up, a cold, metallic rod with a sharp edge was pressed roughly against his neck. "Don't you dare move, you sick freak!" A person stood above Charon.

Completely ignoring Charon, the attacker turned his head towards Lee. Lee's grip on Growlithe tightened as he stepped back. Growlithe gave a small whine. "Who are you?" Lee asked/glared.

The person before Lee was barely older than himself. His hair covered his eyes, making him look slightly more mysterious. Lee noticed the running shoes he wore, and the two Pokeballs located on his hip.

"My name is not important right now." The boy said. Tossing the steal pipe at the button Charon had pushed, the boy gave a lazy smile to Lee. "Right now we need to get out of here and find your friends, yes?"

Narrowing his eyes, Lee slightly nodded.

"Good." The boy smiled again. He took one of his Pokeballs and let it roll on the ground. A moment later, light flooded the room. When it cleared, an Espeon was seen in the center. Lee wasted no time. He pulled his Pokedex, seemingly the only thing Team Galactic didn't take, out and registered the Pokemon.

"We're leaving." The boy said. "Come over here, kid." Lee wanted to growl, but right then, the boy was his only hope. Lee silently moved closer to boy, and took his side. "Okay. Let's get the hell out of here. Espeon, use-!" Before he could issue an order to the Espeon, several Team Galactic grunts flooded the room.

"About time you buffoons came!" Charon smiled wickedly. Lee silently cursed. "Now, apprehend those children." Charon ordered. The first few men immediately charged the boys.

Lee cursed as he quickly flipped the pole his "savior" had used against Charon and took a defensive stance, securely placing Growlithe in his left arm. After whispering something into Espeon's ear, the boy took his place beside Lee.

"Looks like we're not going to be leaving this party just yet." The boy smiled. Again, it was a lazy, relaxed one.

Lee nodded in agreement before delivering a swift whack to one of the men's head. "Got any ideas?" He side stepped another man, then drove a knee into his chest. That temporarily rendered the man incapacitated.

The boy winked before dodging a man. "I might."

Espeon, who had been watching the duo's back, lifted it's gemmed head and cried out a soft and long, "Mew!" As Lee stared back in bewilderment, light engulfed the group. The children were gone.

* * *

Charon stared in awe. Then in curiosity, and finally, in rage. There was no doubt in his head, Commander Cyrus would be furious. Speaking of...

"Charon,"

Charon visably flinched before turning around to see all Galatic grunts in lab part like the red sea. A tall, esteemed man made his way into the room. An air of superiority immediately washed over everyone.

"I believe you have allowed some very important people escape." His voice was laced with disapproval, sarcasm, and a touch of malice. "I am very displeased."

Charon was now shaking.

* * *

**How was that? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the late update, but please R&R. Thanks! XD**


End file.
